Our First Sweet Kiss
by otomakashuu
Summary: TaoRis - EXO-M - yaoi inside - not for a pure heart - Apa jadinya kalau Tao ketiduran di sofa pas Kris pulang nge-gym? /not a good summary indeed. RnR please *kedips


Okay I dunno how I should start but weeeell, lets digging the hole~

* * *

**Our First Sweet Kiss**

Tao dan Kris punya Tuhan

EXO-M punya SMTown

Story? coretbukancoret punya Sayah~

_-oo-_

Hari ini hari Jumat, hari di mana Kris biasa melatih tubuhnya di gym. Dan sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 setempat. Cukup lama juga rupanya ia berlatih hari ini.

Kris membuka pintu dorm EXO, yang merupakan sarang dari anak-anak EXO-M yang lain. Tampaklah di sofa depan, maknae dari EXO-M—Tao yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa. Karena penasaran, leader dari EXO-M ini akhirnya mendekat, ke sofa yang tengah ditiduri oleh Tao tepatnya.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya lucu juga ya saat tidur begini.'

Oh tidak Kris, sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikan wajah Tao yang sedang tidur?

Karena iseng, Kris menowel pelan pipi Tao. Reaksi Tao? Hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dasar tukang tidur.

Rupanya keisengan Kris masih berlanjut. Diambilnya bantal dengan dekorasi tali yang menjuntai disetiap sisinya dari kursi duduk di sebelah sofa, kemudian digoyangkannya perlahan dibawah lubang hidung Tao. Bersin adalah reaksi paling wajar bagi seorang manusia bila digelitiki hidungnya, atau paling tidak terbangun dari tidur, mengumpat, dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Namun berbeda dengan Tao. Lagi-lagi reaksi yang dilberikannya hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Kris terkekeh.

"Menarik," ucapnya lirih. Oh, leader apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Mencoret-coret wajah Tao?

Tepat. Kris bergerak cepat ke meja kecil disamping pintu yang menyimpan persedian barang-barang cukup aneh. Spidol hitam termasuk dalam daftar barang aneh yang ada di meja kecil itu. Sekarang benda untuk mencoret-coret pipi Tao sudah berada di genggaman tangan Kris. Seringai kecil mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hai Tao, jangan salahkan aku ya kalau mencoreti wajahmu begini. Salahkan wajahmu yang lucu itu ya," ujar Kris tanpa dosa sembari membuka tutup spidolnya. Ujung spidol hitam yang basah-basah sedikit lagi menempel di kulit pipi Tao yang licin. Namun entah karena kekuatan magis apa, Kris menarik tangannya. Otomatis si spidol ikut tertarik.

"Ah. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kris? Dia anak baik-baik, pikiran kotormu itu hanya akan merusaknya."

Bagus, sekarang Kris menggumam sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dua anak ini?

Leader yang merasa bersalah karena sudah (tiba-tiba) memikirkan hal-hal kotor yang bisa dilakukan berdua dengan Tao, akhirnya meminta maaf. Dimajukannya sedikit wajah tampan nyaris sempurna miliknya, dan dengan suara lirih dia meminta maaf pada Tao. Seperti Tao mendengarnya saja.

"Tao-er, maafkan gegemu ini ya. Gege khilaf."

Kini setelah meminta maaf, Kris merasa sedikit lega. Dipandanganginya wajah imut Tao dari dekat. Tiba-tiba senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Kris menutup matanya dan menghirup perlahan aroma lembut nan manis khas Tao. Aroma yang sangat disukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Tao selalu manis ya? Aku suka Tao. Gege suka Tao, dengar?" dipegangnya beberapa helai rambut Tao.

"—tapi gege tidak bisa memilki Tao. Kita partner kerja. Tidak boleh mengutamakan perasaan, tidak boleh memiliki satu sama lain. Kasihan," kini Kris membenamkan wajahnya dihadapan Tao.

Kris menyukai Tao, secara romantis, bukan partner kerja atau teman atau sahabat. Bukan. Kris menginginkan Tao, sepenuhnya. Namun apa daya, kontrak telah mengikat mereka sebagai partner kerja yang seharusnya bertindak secara profesional. Profesional tidak memikirkan perasaan cintanya kepada partner kerja. Dan Kris bertekat menjadi seorang profesional.

"Tapi, jika diijinkan meskipun hanya kali ini saja, gege mau mencium Tao. Boleh?" Kris menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat reaksi Tao. Tidak ada reaksi. "—tidak boleh ya?" kembali kepalanya terbenam dalam, berusaha untuk memendam rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Ngh…Gege…" Kris menengadahkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Dilihatnya Tao yang tengah tersenyum, sedang bermimpi bagus rupanya. Leader ikut tersenyum juga. "Jadi boleh ya?" dan mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya, lebih dekat pada wajah Tao.

"_Xie xie_, Tao-er."

Satu kecupan hangat nan manis mendarat di bibir ranum Tao. Satu kecupan yang membuat sang leader bahagia bukan kepalang. Satu kecupan yang mungkin hanya bisa dilakukan sang leader sekali seumur hidup. Satu kecupan yang membuat Kris harus menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, sekaligus air mata yang mendesak keluar. Satu kecupan yang harus disudahi karena gerakan kecil dari panda kecilnya.

"Huaaaah aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Tao tiba-tiba. Keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, matanya membelalak keluar. Oh akhirnya, sleeping beauty kita bangun juga.

"Ada apa Tao? Mimpi buruk?" tanya Kris yang kini sudah duduk di kursi sebelah sofa Tao, membaca majalah sembari meminum air putih.

"Gege?! Eh um anu…tidak kok. Hanya kaget saja. Mimpi tentang kaget, haha."

"Mana ada mimpi seperti itu. Sudah ini, minum air putih dulu."

"Un, gege baik ya~"

Tao pun mengambil gelas berisi air putih yang disodorkan oleh Kris. Diminumnya perlahan sampai dahaganya hilang. Selagi minum, benak Tao melayang pada mimpinya yang aneh. Tadi di mimpinya, dia dan gege…

"Uwaaaaaaaaah! Gege!" jerit Tao horror. Gege—Kris pun terlonjak kaget di kursinya.

"Apa sih Tao? Jangan mengagetkan gege seperti itu," Kris gusar. Dilipatnya majalah yang sedang dibaca tadi.

"Aa, maaf gege. Ini tadi gelas bekas gege minum kan? Jadi…tadi…mimpi…akh—" Tao membeku. Ulu hatinya serasa ditohok dengan tongkat latihan wushu.

"Mimpi apa? Ayo cepat beritahu gege."

"Mimpiku. Masa tadi, aku mimpi gege menciumku di—uph!" kedua tangan Tao langsung menutup mulut kecilnya.

"Eh? Jadi itu ya mimpi Tao? Heheh," kekeh Kris. Tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut hitam lebat Tao. "Kalau gege sih, tidak akan mencium Tao di bibir. Tapi kalau di pipi, iya."

Dan satu kecupan kecil ditujukan pada pipi Tao. Tao bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas tiba-tiba. "G-gege…"

"Sudah sana, tidur di kamar saja. Kalau tidur di sini, kau bisa sakit."

"I-iya gege."

Tao beranjak. Dilihatinya Kris dengan seksama. "Tapi gege, apa Tao tadi bilang kalau gege mencium Tao di bibir?" dan panda kecil itu langsung melesat pergi ke kamarnya.

Kini tinggal Kris tertegun sendirian di ruang tengah, menatap hampa majalah dengan cover wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum.

**_FIN._**

_-oo-_

ASTAGAA!

Oh God apa ini?! APA?! Baiklah, ini cuma rant saya sehabis liat (diliatin) pic dan fancamnya Taoris sama temen. Temen yang sesuatu-_anyway_, saya kembali ke sini dengan fic -yangbarupertamakalinya- menceritakan dua anak manusia dari EXO-M. YEAH! dan entah kenapa ditengah-tengah ceritanya jadi agak...err, sendu? Dan akhirnya malah balik ngejayus. Oh Tuhan mengapa-

Ya sudah, silakan dikomentari kalau sudah selesai membaca. Komen anda, semangat saya. Terima kasih~ (dan omong-omong, saya sendiri sebenarnya baru dengan bahasan boyband dan korea, jadi maaf kalau kurang greget dan OOT orz)

_CIAO _in teh next story~ *kedips* (readers: NOOOO-!) -salam manis, meganecchi


End file.
